


Inusitado

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Em dias normais, pararia para brincar com as crianças porque adorava vê-las sorrindo e permaneceria indeciso sobre o sabor de sorvete que o acompanharia no caminho para casa. Em dias normais, ChanYeol também sentaria sob a sombra de sua cerejeira favorita e observaria o movimento das ruas de Seul e todas suas pessoas atarefadas.Mas aquele não era um dia normal para ChanYeol.





	Inusitado

**Inusitado.**

 

Algumas histórias começam de forma inusitada.

 

O tempo estava ameno naquela tarde de primavera, onde ChanYeol buscava descansar após a faculdade no parque próximo à instituição. A brisa suave tocava sua pele enquanto caminhava calmamente e ouvia o silêncio nada característico de uma cidade tão movimentada quanto Seul.

 

Não havia nada de diferente naquele parque. As árvores ofereciam sombra e descanso a quem as procurava, e havia diversas crianças brincando num ponto mais afastado, sob a vigilância inconstante de seus pais. Se ChanYeol parasse para ouvir, conseguiria ouvir os barulhos dos vendedores de sorvete caminhando por ali.

 

ChanYeol, em dias normais, adoraria poder observar cada um desses detalhes. Em dias normais, pararia para brincar com as crianças porque adorava vê-las sorrindo e permaneceria indeciso sobre o sabor de sorvete que o acompanharia no caminho para casa. Em dias normais, ChanYeol também sentaria sob a sombra de sua cerejeira favorita e observaria o movimento das ruas de Seul e todas suas pessoas atarefadas.

 

Mas aquele não era um dia normal para ChanYeol, não quando se focou em um ponto.

 

Havia um rapaz debaixo de sua árvore favorita e ChanYeol parou por alguns instantes para observá-lo. Os cabelos descoloridos e levemente rosados estavam esvoaçando conforme a brisa os movia, por vezes fazendo com que caíssem em seus olhos. Havia um livro em suas mãos e os fones de ouvidos conectados. Seu rosto carregava uma expressão serena, de quem parecia bastante concentrado no que estava lendo e ChanYeol perguntou-se por um momento quem era aquele rapaz.

 

ChanYeol também não sabe por quanto tempo permaneceu parado observando o garoto, e só percebeu que o encarava fixamente quando teve seu olhar retribuído. O livro fora fechado temporariamente e os dois rapazes passaram a se encarar em silêncio, dois estranhos em um parque escondido da cidade.

 

ChanYeol aproximou-se a passos lentos. O rapaz repousou o livro em seu colo, observando-o se aproximar de forma cautelosa, mas havia um resquício de sorriso em seus lábios. ChanYeol não entendia o porquê do sorriso porque, de fato, era uma situação estranha, mas sentia-se confortável em observá-lo porque era um sorriso bonito.

 

Chegou próximo o suficiente para definir a cor dos olhos que lhe encaravam de volta – e ChanYeol podia jurar que nunca vira tons de castanho tão bonitos quanto os do rapaz de olhos caídos –, mas nenhum dos dois quebrou o silêncio. O sorriso pequeno continuava em seu rosto, o que instigou ChanYeol a tentar sorrir também.

 

Seus sorrisos conversaram por alguns segundos, até que ChanYeol assentou-se ao lado do rapaz. O silêncio ainda permanecia cômodo entre ambos, e quem os visse de fora, sorrindo de forma tímida um para o outro, jamais pensaria que sequer sabiam seus nomes. Por alguns segundos que duraram pequenas eternidades, seus sorrisos eram tudo que bastavam.

 

ChanYeol deixou de encará-lo e voltou a olhar para as pessoas que caminhavam na rua próxima. Todas pareciam absortas demais em seu próprio mundo para perceber qualquer coisa ao seu redor, e ChanYeol por um minuto perguntou-se se todas sabiam das oportunidades que perdiam por não prestarem atenção umas nas outras.

 

Talvez sua alma gêmea pudesse esbarrar consigo nas ruas atribuladas qualquer dia e ninguém perceberia, porque sussurrariam desculpas apressadas e voltariam a caminhar. Ninguém teria seus olhares presos por segundos que não voltariam, nem deixariam que escapasse sorrisos breves e envergonhados.

 

Ninguém se sentiria como estava se sentindo agora e isso era estranho, porque ChanYeol não estava acostumado a sentir-se tão bem com estranhos com quem sequer trocara uma palavra.

 

(O rapaz passou a observá-lo. Observou como os olhos grandes acompanhavam cada pessoa na rua, observou como os cabelos ruivos também voavam conforme o vento os comandava e como suas orelhas eram adoráveis. O livro em suas mãos já não era tão interessante quanto aquele rapaz e ChanYeol não percebeu, nem por um minuto, o breve sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, quase envergonhado.)

 

A música nos fones de ouvido do rapaz ao seu lado continuava a tocar enquanto se mantinham em silêncio, tendo apenas os murmúrios abafados de alguma melodia perdida como companhia. ChanYeol até tentou reconhecer a música, falhando em seguida; o rapaz pareceu perceber, porque retirou os fones e deixou que a melodia inundasse o pequeno espaço que dividiam.

 

A música era calma e harmoniosa e ChanYeol se perguntou qual seria. Lembrou-se do livro que outrora chamara sua atenção e voltou a olhá-lo. O rapaz de cabelos descoloridos acompanhou seu olhar e pegou o livro de seu colo, revelando sua capa. ChanYeol reconheceu o livro de suas longínquas aulas de literatura no colégio e se lembrava do quanto odiara ser obrigado a lê-lo. 

 

“Escolha peculiar de literatura.” Comentou. “Não conheço muitas pessoas que gostem de  _Wuthering Heights_.”

 

“Gosto da forma como as coisas são sempre extremas, sempre intensas.” O rapaz respondeu. “Apesar de tudo, é louvável a forma como cada personagem encontra de expressar seu amor.”

 

“Uma forma diferente de se pensar.”

 

“Bom, eu gosto de ser diferente.” Concluiu, dando de ombros. ChanYeol não retorquiu porque imaginou que aquilo de fato combinava com o rapaz à sua frente.

 

“Você parece bom nisso.”

 

O rapaz riu e ChanYeol adicionou sua risada em tudo de bonito que havia presenciado naquele dia.

 

(ChanYeol pensou que era estranho se sentir bem com um estranho. Pensou que era estranho que o sorriso dele fosse tão bonito e que todos seus fatores formassem algo tão bonito. Pensou que talvez não fosse tão estranho assim se lhe passava uma sensação tão gostosa.)

 

“Meu nome é Byun BaekHyun.” O rapaz se apresentou. “Venho aqui todas as quartas-feiras.”

 

“Sou Park ChanYeol.” ChanYeol sorriu.

 

“Então nós nos vemos por aí, Park ChanYeol, com algum outro livro.” BaekHyun disse. “Em qualquer quarta-feira.”

 

O rapaz levantou-se para ir embora e aos poucos a melodia afastou-se com o rapaz de cabelos rosados, até que deixou-o em total silêncio. ChanYeol o observou ir embora, ciente do começo estranho de qualquer coisa inominável que haviam começado.

 

“Até qualquer quarta-feira, BaekHyun.”

 

ChanYeol gostava de começos inusitados.  


End file.
